Yokai of mischief
by SilverPlatine
Summary: A girl named Alicia was transported into Gensokyo. What will this new world await?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first gappy fic! Since it's my first gappy fic I think it's best to say that it's flawed, so if you can please review.**

* * *

It was 6:30 A.M.

A girl who is to reluctant to pull her sheet finds herself on a wooded ground.

"Hey, wake up sleepy head," said a male brunette with a cold bucket of water in his hand. "Mom said I can dump cold water on you if you didn't wake up at 6:30."

As the girl struggled to get up from the floor the brunette held his hand in front of her. "Seriously, I was this close dumping water all over you." The brunette said.

The girl got up by herself and tried to show an intimidating posture.

"Don't think you're better than me just because you're taller than I am," The brunette said in a raspberry voice. "Besides, I'm one year older than you and more privileged than you are."

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" The girl said.

"Why should it matter? Besides, you need to get ready." He countered.

"Alicia Felix, Are you two going to get ready for school or are you just going to doze off?" A feminine voice could be heard from a far.

"Yeah, we're getting ready," Felix said. Felix than ran off to the kitchen.

Alicia yawned loudly and quickly put on her school uniform.

* * *

School went by a breeze.

There weren't any afterschool activities that Alicia was interested in, which explain why school felt so short. If there was an anime club she would join right away, but since there isn't one, she's not in a club.

Alicia was obsessed with anime, maybe even close to a weeaboo, but she was most definitely obsessed with it. Every day she would bring one or two manga to school always covering her face with it until class starts. Nobody in her family liked anime; in fact they get the impression that it's just Japanese tentacle porn rape.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a fetish." Her brother would tease.

This never bothered Alicia though.

While Alicia was walking back home, something hard struck her head, she immediately collapsed.

* * *

When Alicia woke up she found herself in a small house. There were two girls sitting near her, one was blond and wore a dress that Alicia has never seen, the other one was a brunette wearing a miko outfit.

"W-Where am I?!" Alicia said in fear. "Relax," The brunette said in a calm voice. "You where transported here by accident."

_What?_

That was the only word she could think of. Then she realizes she was almost naked, the only clothes she had were her bra and her panties.

_Are they…sex traffickers?_

Alicia shot herself right up and immediately tried to run away. She didn't care if she was almost naked; she refuses to lose her virginity unwillingly.

"This one's feisty."

Alicia didn't know who said it but she didn't care she tried to reach the sliding door, than two black lines appeared that opened and each of them shot a sigh at her. Alicia closed her eyes shut but opened them only to realize that the sighs barely touched her.

She turned around.

"Please don't think we are trying to hurt you," The blond haired women said in a calm matter. "my name is Yukari Yakumo and this is Reimu Hakurei."

"That sounds made up!" Alicia yelled

The girl that appears to be Reimu sighed and punched her in the stomach.

* * *

**Sorry if this didn't end the right way. I'll be sure to update soon.**

**I thank Eeveeheart151 for helping me on this chapter!**

**Update: I should probably give you a character sheet of her.**

**Name: Alicia Cervenka**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Very shy, naive, has a low self-esteem **

**Relationship: **

**Felix Cervenka (Brother)**

**Ellen Cervenka (Mother)**

**Aaron Cervenka (Deceased father)**

**Bio: Alicia is a 16 year old teen who has a few goals in life, reading manga, watching anime, and becoming a comic artist.**

**When Alicia was 8, her father, Aaron Cervenka, past away from a terminal illness. This forced both Alicia and her brother to go through life without a father. Although Felix learned how to move on after his father's death, Alicia had a much harder time. Because of this, Alicia made no friend, barely pass school, and spend most of her time reading and watching anime.**

**Since Alicia wants to be a comic artist, she tried her very hardest to draw everyday, the result was often first grader drawings. This never discouraged her, however, it also damage her since she refuses to participate in any activity.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review are welcomed here!**

* * *

Alicia woke up in the same room again, but only to be confronted by the same two "sex traffickers".

"W-what are you doing?!" Said Alicia in a frighten voice.

"Please calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Said Reimu in a similar calm voice Yukari had. "Here you'll need these." Reimu gave Alicia a dark red kimono.

"How am I going to wear this?" Alicia looked blankly at the kimono.

"She's not from Japan it seems," Yukari stood up with a fan in her hand. "Reimu, since you're busy I will send Ran to assist this girl."

"Fine enough." Reimu said as she leaves.

* * *

Once Reimu left, the same black line Alicia saw earlier spawned and opened up. A woman, who looks to be about 30-years old, had a dress that slightly resembles Yukari's, blond hair that barely reaches her chin, and has nine tails.

"Ran, please teach this girl everything that we discussed. Oh, and teach her how to put on a kimono." Yukari said as she enters the open hole that later disappears.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Alicia." Ran bowed solemnly.

"Where is this? How did I get here? And what are those!?" Alicia said in confusion.

Ran stared at Alicia's blue eyes.

"This is Gensokyo," Ran slid one of the fabric over Alicia's dark brown hair. "A creature called a 'yokai' transported you here. I am what you call a shikigami or a servant and these are just my tails."

"Why did this 'yokai' send me here?"

"We haven't found out why."

"Okay, can I get out of here?"

"Most definitely not. If we could, my mistress would have already sent you out of here."

"She can get me out of here?"

"Yes, she can manipulate the boundaries of Gensokyo and your world."

"Why won't she let me out of here?"

Ran sighed and continued "We don't know what this 'yokai' did, and even if we did, it would be to dangerous since the barrier between Gensokyo and your world has been damaged severely."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I may have some errors on here. If you find some, you can PM me.**

* * *

After Alicia put on her kimono, she was told to stay in the household she was in.

"It's best to stay here where you will mostly be safe," Ran said in a serious tone."Once it's time we will take you to wherever we believe will get you back home."

"What do you mean by 'time'?" Alicia said.

"Once Reimu and my mistress returns, we will have to show you the human village and teach where to go." Said Ran.

"Okay."

* * *

A few hours later

Reimu and Yukari returns exhausted.

"We have news for you, Alicia," Yukari said with a sigh."We have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Um, the bad news, I guess?" Said Alicia.

"The incident which you where apart of have something to do with the moon, an earth yokai put our moon and Gensokyo off balance somehow, meaning the border between Gensokyo and the outside isn't here but on the moon." Said Yukari.

"The good news," Reimu went on. "is that we have a way to send you up to the moon."

"Wait, you're sending me to the moon!?" Alicia yelled.

"Our moon is much different from yours," Ran calmly put her hand on Alicia's shoulder. "They have inhabitants and are far more advance technology than humans are."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've decided to make this chapter a bit longer since the last few were pretty short. Also, I apologize for not updating soon.**

* * *

"H-how am I supposed to get to the moon?" Alicia stuttered

"Easy," Reimu looked at Yukari. "We'll just get Yukari to gap us into the moon."

"I'm afraid not," Yukari said in a soft tone. "My powers can only take us so far."

"Those things you see are called 'gaps'." Ran said

Reimu put her hand through her hair. "So, how are we supposed to get this girl home?"

"Well," Yukari said while sitting on a cushion near the kotatsu. "We could either travel place to place to get there, which would take a couple of days to do, or we could negotiate with the House of Eternity."

"I'd rather not go wait a few days." Said Reimu "Might as well go to the House of Eternity."

"We'll just have to warp ourselves into the House of Eternity and hope we will be able to negotiate." Said Yukari

* * *

Few minutes later

"What on earth are you doing here?!" A woman with rabbit ears in a business suit shouted.

"Please calm down," Ran tried to ease the situation. "We're here to negotiate."

The woman pointed her finger at Ran in a way as if she had a pistol "You can't just come here like a tourist you know!"

"*Sigh* Do we always have to go through this?" Reimu asked in a frustrated voice than smiled at Yukari.

"Well, that's one reason why you made spell card rules." Yukari smiled

* * *

_Why aren't they taking anything seriously?_

_What are spell card rules?_

_Why is everyone so weird?_

* * *

Questions kept rising in Alicia's head like no tomorrow.

"Reisen, what's the problem here?" A woman's voice could be heard

"Master we have intruders!" Reisen shouted

A woman came out of a sliding door, her hair was a black that shined, she wore a dress that made her look like a noble woman, but the most stunning quality appeared happened to be objects flouting around her.

Reisen bowed in front of her.

"What is it you want?" Said the woman

* * *

**Reviews are really nice, I'd make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm thinking of making a chapter of someone else's point of view soon. Of course, it's going to be a limited third person point of view.**

* * *

Everyone sat at a kotatsu, each were offered tea, a woman who was dressed as a nurse with unusual colors and style came in and sat next to the woman

"I am Eirin Yagokoro, and this is the princess of the moon, Kaguya Houraisan" the nurse said

"So, you want to be sent to the moon?" Kaguya asked

"Yes, and we need your help to do so" Reimu sipped the tea out of her cup

Both Eirin and Kaguya looked at each other for a second and looked back at everyone

"We both refuse." Eirin said

"You didn't even bother thinking!" Reimu said angrily

"We have no intentions of getting involved with the moon!" Kaguya countered

"If you send us there then we promise you we won't let the lunarians know that you transported us there," Yukari interrupted "We'll tell them that we traveled here on our own."

"What is your agenda, Yokai sage?" Eirin asked

"This girl was transported here by complete accident. A yokai caused some disturbance between earth and moon and now the moon has the Hakurei barrier." Said Ran

"I see, but we can't just let you go to the moon," Eirin said "Although we have no problem hiding evidence that we sent you."

"Then why won't you send us!?" Alicia snapped

"Hush," Ran put her finger at Alicia's lips "Let us handle this on our own; you have no place in this conversation."

Alicia's eyes grew watery. "I-I'm sorry."

"Well," Eirin rubbed her temples "I suppose we have no choice."

* * *

At the interior of the mansion, there was a room covered in scrolls, in the middle, there was a flat pedestal.

"Please stand in the middle of the pedestal and don't move a muscle." Kaguya said in a serious tone.

Eirin and Kaguya started to chant a spell. Particles formed out of the scrolls and surrounded everyone on the pedestal.

The last thing Alicia saw was a white crater.

* * *

**Well, in the next chapter will be someone else's point of view.**

**May or may not be a paired couple.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't really update lately...Well I hope you will enjoy and help me write better.**

* * *

A building stood, only four stories high, in the middle of a giant city. On the roof a man stood silently fiddling with his thumbs.

"You okay?" A man next to him asked

"Yeah," The man answered "I'm just tired that's all."

Two men came up to the rooftop; both were dressed as a commander, one of them spoke as seen as the other two got into position.

"Hiroshi Tsukino Kunihiko Sugisata," The commander announced "We have assigned you to a mission."

"Someone has infiltrated our territory; we want you to investigate the problem."

"Yes sir!"

The two lunarian soldiers quickly got themselves dressed as a lunarian soldiers.

As they reached to their destination, they were shocked with what they found; four women lay on the ground.

One was the same miko who traveled up to the moon. The one who was a accompanied by several other people.

"I heard she fought one of the Watasuki sisters," Kunihiko tried to turn some of the bodies so he could see them "I think it was Miss Yorihime."

Then there was the Yokai sage and her shikigami.

"Weren't these the one who tried to attack the moon?" Hiroshi commented

"Yeah, I think so," Kunihiko replied "whatever their intentions are; it's not good at all."

"Who's this girl?" Hiroshi turned her face to his.

"I don't think it really matters."

"I'll carry the Kyuubi and the Yokai sage," Kunihiko struggled to carry both of the yokai"You should carry the other two."

Few hours later

"You found what!?" One of the commanders was surprised by the two soldiers' report.

"Tie them up and soon we will present them to the Watasuki sisters" Another commander ordered


End file.
